La historia de un ángel enamorado Himitsu Kuro no Chikai (KaraJyushi
by TopriandJren
Summary: Esta historia esta escrita con la canción de Rin y Len Kagamine de Vocaloid Himitsu Kuro no Chikai Esta basado en el AU religioso de Osomatsu-san donde Karamatsu es padre, Jyushimatsu es un ángel e Ichimatsu también será un ángel por motivos de la historia. Contiene Yaoi y un poco de hetero. La imagen de portada no es mia le pertenece a su respectivo autor


Cambie la letra de la canción para que de con la historia aquí les dejo el link para que la escuchen en español:

watch?v=9tqwPDqstiw

Por favor no me odien ya verán a lo que me refiero en la historia.

Lamento la ortografía pero lo escribí desde mi celular y no cuenta con ambos signos de exclamación e interrogación.

Disfruten

 _ **La historia de un ángel enamorado. Himitsu kuro no chikai**_

Era un dia soleado y como muchos otros, el padre Karamatsu Matsuno salia a correr por el bosque que quedaba cerca de la Iglesia. Se preguntaran porque el padre sale a correr y es que a diferencia de otros al padre Karamatsu le gustaba estar en forma.  
Karamatsu desde muy pequeño tuvo el don de ver los angeles y demonios de las personas por lo que eligió seguir la vocación de padre de la iglesia.  
Mientras corría se dio cuenta de un pequeño ángel que estaba solo como sabia que eso no era normal en ellos fue a ver que pasaba.

 **El se fue y no volverá  
las alas de un ángel peligrando están  
fue tiempo atrás cuando se enamoró  
un juicio divino su vida destruyó.**

Jyushimatsu era el ángel mas hermoso que alguien pudiera ver pero como nadie lo podía ver, excepto sus propios amigos y sus enemigos, este ángel se sentía muy triste quería poder hablar con alguien que lo entendiera y cuidara.  
Por los pensamientos que vagaban por su mente ahora él estaba solo caminando por el bosque cerca a la iglesia. Ya cansado el ángel se sentó bajo la sobra de un árbol cuando escucho una voz frente a el.  
-Estas bien? Estas perdido? A donde quieres ir?- la voz era grave y como el estaba sentado con la mirada baja no pudo ver la cara del chico pero si la mano que intentaba ayudarlo y la acepto levantándose.  
Porque había aceptado la mano de un extraño y porque ese extraño le podía ver- Esos eran los pensamientos del hermoso ángel

 **Herido** **y triste pensaba en morir  
solo vago, no tenia a donde ir  
¿a donde vas?¿te puedo ayudar?  
sin saber por qué su mano acepto**

Cuando el ángel conecta su mirada con su ayudante su corazón dio un salto  
"Es imposible no puedo enamorarme con una mirada" pensó Jyushimatsu "Además es humano y hombre esto no esta bien"  
El ángel no sabia que lo que estaba sintiendo era amor, el amor entre un ángel y un humano era considerado pecado en el cielo. La caja pandora de un amor prohibido se había abierto.

 **El pobre ángel no supo que decir  
pues del chico se comenzó a enamorar  
no lo sabe pero carga un pecado mortal  
caja de pandora abierta estas.**

Después de ese encuentro el ángel visitaba seguido al padre en la iglesia, fue en uno de esos dias que el ángel no pudo resistirse a sus sentimientos e hizo lo impensable beso a Karamatsu.  
-Que crees que estas haciendo!-El padre lo empujo fuertemente para separarse de él  
-Yo...  
-Esto esta mal Jyushimatsu es pecado somos dos hombres es imposible  
El ángel salio de la iglesia volando y se fue al bosque donde lloro profundamente.

 **La fruta prohibida se oculta en ti  
que no descubras mi impuro corazón  
un amor prohibido surgirá juntos nunca estarán  
humanos y ángeles...i-m-p-e-r-d-o-n-a-b-l-e**

Había pasado muchos dias desde la última vez que vio al ángel, Karamatsu se preocupó quiso ir a buscarlo pero algo siempre se lo impedía. Había algo mas que preocupaba al padre y eso era la necesidad de ver al hermoso ángel.  
Era una necesidad muy insana quería que nadie mas vea esa dulce mirada algo que seria imposible para los demás humanos.  
En otra parte Jyushimatsu sacrificaba sus alas para estar al lado de la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo.

 **No puedo más, necesito verte  
déjame sentir tu dulce mirada  
si es imposible te entregare al olvido  
y a mis blancas alas renunciare hoy.**

El padre Karamatsu vestido de sotana negra regreso al lugar donde conoció a Jyushimatsu y en vez de encontrar al ángel encontró una hermosa joven.

 **El volvió vestido de negro  
al lugar en donde conoció al ángel  
y encontró una tierna mirada,  
a una extraña dama conoció.**

Quien eres?-Karamatsu estaba embobado por la hermosa chica  
-Me llamo Jyushiko es un gusto conocerlo padre Karamatsu -la chica sonrió  
El padre se dio cuenta de el gran parecido entre ella y su...no el ángel.  
Supo desde que vio a la chica que se había enamorado de ella pero el era un padre eso era pecado.  
Lo que el no sabia es que ese pecado era mas grande de lo que se imaginaba.

 **El pobre joven no supo que decir  
pues de la chica se comenzó a enamorar  
no lo sabe, pero cargan un pecado mortal  
y no se les perdonará...**

Con el paso de los dias el sentimiento de ambos, el padre y la chica crecía hasta que un dia no pudieron mas y se volvieron uno.  
En el cielo Choromatsu no podía creer lo que había hecho su ángel más hermoso y mando a Ichimatsu a castigarlos.

 **Sin saber nada comenzaron a amar  
sin dudarlo a ella su corazón le entregó  
lo prohibido se mezcló con amor,  
aquello se contaminó y desató la  
Furia Del Cielo.**

A pesar de ser feliz con Jyushiko, el padre no podía olvidar al hermoso ángel que lo había besado sabiendo que estaba mal  
Karamatsu esperaba a Jyushiko en el bosque donde la conoció hoy iba a renunciar a ser padre para que estuviera con ella.

 **Unidos esta pasado y presente  
por más que intentes nada se puede borrar  
Este es el fin, caerá muy hondo  
vistiendo de luto vivirás por siempre.**

Ichimatsu llego al lugar donde sabia encontraría a los pecadores y encontró al padre que hizo pecar a Su Jyushimatsu si por que tal vez los humanos y angeles no podían estar juntos pero ellos eran angeles asi que suponía que lucharía por estar al lado de él.  
Pero ese humano había corrompido a su ángel asi que pagaría con su vida, saco su arma de su bolsillo y le apunto justo cuando el padre volteo a verlo  
-Pagaras por tus pecados con tu vida-le dijo justo cuando disparó y el hombre cayó herido a muerte **.**

 **ah... tu falta pagaras...**  
 **Sufriendo, Pensando, Solo culpándote  
y Dios será quien exterminará  
al hombre de negro que trajo el Deseo**

Jyushimatsu, en su forma humana de una hermosa mujer, llego al lugar donde le cito Karamatsu y lo encontró herido a muerte.  
Lloroso se acerco a su cuerpo e hizo lo impensable, le dio su vida para que él pueda vivir.  
Al hacerlo su forma femenina se desvaneció dejándolo en su forma de Ángel frente a un muy impactado Karamatsu que había visto su trasformación.

 **El se fue y no volverá  
las alas de un ángel peligrando están  
El lo amó, no quiso verlo morir  
mis alas te entrego para que puedas vivir  
y nunca olvides...**

Jyushimatsu sonrió a Karamatsu y antes de desaparecer susurro  
\- No te olvides...

 **"Cuanto Te Amo"**

Karamatsu vio llorando como la figura de Jyushimatsu desapareció frente a él dejando en su lugar una pluma blanca.  
Ya habían pasado meses desde aquello y Karamatsu desde entonces siempre llevaba aquella preciosa pluma del ángel que alguna vez lo amo y el en su momento no supo apreciar.

 **El se fue y no regreso  
Un joven lo espera vestido de negro  
el tiempo paso pero no renunció  
dentro de el guarda aquél legado.**

Un dia paseando por el bosque donde conoció a su ángel lo encontró en su forma humana junto a el un pequeño niño.  
Pensando que era una alucinación se acercó lentamente a ver al hombre.  
-Soy yo Karamatsu Dios me dio una oportunidad de estar juntos y mira nos dio el regalo que me iba a llevar conmigo nuestro pequeño hijo.  
Karamatsu no dijo nada y abrazo a su familia nunca mas los dejaría ir.  
Desde entonces Karamatsu vivía en mitad del bosque junto a Jyushimatsu y un pequeño niño hijo de ambos.

 **No lo sabe pero el pecado crece dentro  
buscando el fruto que nadie debe probar  
esperando poder estar juntos otra vez.**

 **FIN**


End file.
